Love As True As Aliens
by emmawinterwraith
Summary: The tough Misaki Ayuzawa is the daughter of the wealthy Sakuya and Minako Ayuzawa. Misaki absolutely hates her father, whom is never home and always "working." What happens when the Ayuzawa's sworn enemy, the Walker family, signs a contract declaring peace if the eldest daughter, Misaki, marries a son of their's, Takumi Usui? What happens when more secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1: Big News

Hey guys! Hope you'll enjoy this! ^-^

* * *

"Misaki-sama!" a young man called.

A 17 year-old woman with black flowing hair and amber eyes turned her head around from sharpening a knife.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Minako-sama wishes to see you," he replied, staring in awe at the golden blade of the knife.

"Thank you. You may go," Misaki said, standing up from the stool and gracefully walking to her mother's chambers.

She opened the door to the room and leaned on the frame. "You called?"

Minako, looking at the window, sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes. Come in and close the door. These are important matters."

Misaki shrugged, did as she asked, and sat down on the futon. "What's so important?"

Minako's chuckles were obviously fake and out of nervousness as she hugged her daughter.

"Do you know the Walker family?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Who wouldn't? They're practically the richest people in ALL of Tokyo. Not to mention they hate this family's guts."

"Can you promise not to get mad at me?" her mother asked, which brought worry to Misaki.

"Well... It depends-"

"Listen," Minako interrupted. "Your father, Sakuya, has arranged a relationship agreement to bring peace between the two families. I can understand if you object, but the contract has already been signed."

"What're you talking about, mom?!"

Minako finally let tears escape her eyes. "You and a son of the Walker family will have to be engaged. It has been decided that you are now the fiance of the supposed illegimate son, Takumi Usui. I'm so sorry!"

"How-?"

"Listen, I can help you escape. Sakuya said that you would have to live in that horrible Walker house! I can't allow that to happen to my own daughter!" Minako rambled.

"Mother-"

"But what if more conflict arises in this family?" Minako interrupted again. "If I let my daughter go, will it be worth the risk?!"

"Mom I-" Misaki tried again.

"I have to! Okay Misaki, pack your things and we'll go, hurry!"

"MOM! Damn it, listen!"

Minako stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mother, I'll go. The lives of hundreds are worth more than one life like mine. I'll be fine."

"Mi...Misa... I can't let...let... you go... What will they do to you?" Minako sobbed, embracing her daughter yet again.

"Mom," Misaki started, placing her hands on her mother's shoulders. "I'll be fine. I'm tough. If they so much as hurt a hair on this family's followers and people, I'll make sure they regret it. Trust me. It's better with everyone else safe and sound."

"Are...are you sure? You have to go first thing in the morning..."

"I'm sure, Mom. Now excuse me as I pack. I can't keep my beloved _father_waiting, can I now?" Misaki said, saying the word father with despise and loathment.

* * *

"Misaki?" her mother whispered and walked into her bedroom, where she found her beautiful daughter sleeping.

Amber eyes slowly opened, with her mouth following suit by yawning.

"What time is it?" Misaki asked tiredly.

"It's 5:00 in the morning." Minako smiled sadly at her daughter and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Shit, that's early!" she exclaimed. "What kind of time schedule does father have?"

Her mother shrugged. "He told me to wake you up before eight. I figured that you would want to say your farewells to everyone before you had to depart."

"Did you talk to Suzuna about it?" Misaki questioned, wondering about her younger sister's take on the situation.

Minako shook her head. "Not yet."

"Tell Suzuna what?"

Misaki and Minako screamed as they found Suzuna in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Mother, you have no idea how to whisper, do you?"

Minako sighed. "I guess not. Come here." She motioned for her youngest daughter to sit next to her.

"What are you guys keeping from me?" Suzuna weakly demanded, too tired to be angry.

Misaki took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm now the fiance of Takumi Usui and I have to live at the Walker Mansion starting at eight."

"Oh. That's good. I heard that he's drop dead sexy."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, according to the media, he's the sexiest man alive. My friends at school fantasize about him. He seems to not be interested in any woman."

Misaki lay there, surprised. "So you're not upset that I'm engaged to the sworn goddamn enemy of the Ayuzawa family?"

"No."

"Oh..."

Minako rubbed her temples. "Misaki go get ready while I talk to your sister."

"...Okay..."

Misaki walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Minako turned to Suzuna.

"Now, about that boy being attractive... do you have a picture?"

"I have plenty from my friends."

Hey guys! So this is my official first story... I don't really know how I like how it is so far even though this is the first chapter... I know they're a little OOC... So yeah, tell me what you think and maybe you can help me set up what'll happen next... ^-^" I've already got the 2nd chapter set up. My goal's to update once every one or two weeks :3

R&R! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Fiance

Don't forget to give me feedback! ^-^ Enjoy!

Meet the Fiance and Mansion

"Bye Misaki!" her mother and sister waved.

"Goodbye, Misaki-sama! We'll miss you!" the house workers and loyal members of the "family" called.

"Bye guys! Love you!" she called from the car window. She waved and pulled up the window.

_Please, please, PLEASE tell me that I'll be okay!_

* * *

Misaki stood at the foot of the mansion in awe.

"Holy. Crap."

It was bigger than she imagined. As you entered the yard, you would find a large normal fountain with golden benches surrounding it. The place was filled with beautiful flowers of every kind. It was pure paradise.

"May I carry your bags, Miss Ayuzawa?"

"Gah!" Misaki shrieked as the family butler stood behind her. "Er... sure... of course!"

"My name is Cedric. How are you?" he introduced himself, taking the luggage from her and began walking towards door made of elegant oak wood. He was either in his late twenties or early thirties, Misaki guessed. He had very light blonde combed back hair and was wearing the typical butler outfit.

"I'm... I'm doing fine..."

"That's good. You seem tense."

She shrugged. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" he replied. "Since I'll be serving you as well now."

Misaki sighed. "What's Takumi Usui like? Like, what's his personality? Is he nice? Mean?"

Cedric paused and thought for a moment. "I don't necessarily know. He isn't very open towards the family."

"So he likes to keep his thoughts private, or something?"

"I guess you can say that."

Misaki sighed again. "It was worth a shot. It sucks marrying someone you don't have a clue about."

"I assume so."

She grabbed her arms uncomfortably and rubbed them.

"So what d'you do around here?"

Cedric sighed, annoyed. "I serve the family's needs."

"Do you enjoy what you do?" she asked him, trying to kill time and the awkwardness.

"I enjoy serving my main master, Gerard."

That caught her absolute attention.

"Who's Gerard?"

Cedric looked at her. "Not to be the least bit rude, but you don't get out much, do you?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Not really. I was home-schooled and trained to fight and be tough. Every so often I get the urge to see the real world."

"Oh."

"So who is he?"

Cedric shrugged. "He's the eldest son of the Walker family. The _legal_ one. It's a shame what Patricia Walker did. She disgraced the family name."

Misaki decided to stay quiet after that.

* * *

"So here's where you'll be staying."

Misaki's eyes scanned the room.

"Wait, why is there already clothing and stuff in here?" she asked Cedric, a little uneasy.

"Why, you'll be sleeping with Usui-sama. You're marrying him aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. "We're only engaged right now! It's not like if we get married, we'll have to sleep in the same bed!" she retorted.

"Have a good day, Ayuzawa."

"WAIT! Cedric!"

Cedric quickly closed the door before she could run after him.

"God, _that_ type of lady is marrying into the Walker family? That's a disgrace. Man, she's a handful!" he exclaimed, exhausted and walked away.

Misaki looked around the room, dropping her luggage.

"He doesn't seem to have many things, though."

Something caught her eye.

"What's this?" she wondered as she picked up a picture. The photograph was taken of a woman with long blonde hair.

"She's beautiful..."

"Glad you think so."

"GAH!" Misaki quickly placed it back down. _Why is everyone scaring me?!_ "Who are you?" she demanded. _Wait. He must be-_

"I'm Takumi Usui, your fiance. Listen I understand if you are happy with this arrangement, but I'm not. Please don't fangirl." (A/N: If she won't, I will! XD)

"Like Hell I would. I'm not happy either. Not to mention that I have to sleep in the same damn room as you, asshole!" she huffed. She hated his tone. _What's his problem?!_

"Oh, so that's what you think. I see," Takumi said and began cornering her. _She's interesting,_ he thought.

"Woah... Didn't you say that you weren't happy?!" Misaki's back hit the wall.

"Yeah, I'm not," he said in his deep voice.

"Then why are you-?!"

Usui pressed his hand against the wall, trapping her.

"Stop..."

"Your blushing face says differently."

That comment only made Misaki's face redder.

"Please... Stop. Now..."

"Are you sure you're not captivated by me?"

"YES!" Misaki yelled, fed up. She quickly kicked and pushed him away. Her face was bright red. "PERVERTED ALIEN!"

Usui's face was of pure shock.

_She... pushed me away..._

"Okay then, I'll see you at dinner. I'm going out for a bit," he said, a little coldly.

"GOOD!" Misaki answered, breathing heavily.

_She's VERY different, _Usui thought. _Finally, something that'll make my life more interesting._

Misaki was ready to faint. _Why... did he do that..? He didn't have the right to do that! This can't get any worse, especially with me having to sleep in the same room with him. This CAN'T get any better!_

* * *

Usui walked in the bedroom to find none only than Misaki sleeping on the bed with none other than a picture of her family in her hands. They were all smiling, especially Misaki who was hugging her father.

"What do we have here?" Usui picked up a note crumbled next to her and his eyes widened.

"Wow..."

* * *

Hey! ^-^ I'm definitely satisfied with this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

I've gotten some good reception. So I'm happy. :D

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Restarts and Sleeping

Hey ^-^" sorry for the late review! I just wanted to make a lil' longer chappie this time ^-^" really sorry o:

* * *

Takumi's eyes widened with disbelief as he read the letter.

_Dear beloved Misaki,_

_ I can't begin to describe the betrayal I feel right now. I saw you. With a man from the Shintani family. How could you betray me? You know our family has many enemies and that even though you and Shintani were childhood friends, you can no longer be with him. They are now enemies. If I see you with another man that I have not given you the approval of, I will disown you as a daughter. It's not like you're my daughter anymore, anyway. Someday I won't need you and you won't need me. I shall look forward to it._

_ Signed,_

_ Sakuya Ayuzawa_

"How... can a father do that? I never met mine, but how?" Takumi asked himself, feeling sorry for her.

Takumi carefully placed back the letter on the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Misaki woke up to the scent of deliciousness coming from downstairs. Her belly rumbled.

"Shut the hell up, stomach! That asshole is probably downstairs and I don't want to see him right now!"

Her belly continued to groan until she finally gave in.

"Damn it! Fine, this one time! I'll just avoid eye contact!"

Misaki ran downstairs and began to take in the splendid aroma of rice, soup, and pork. She scanned the dining room and noticed that the perverted alien was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he's still out, _she thought.

It was practically like a buffet, but with different types of soup, meats, and such with rice.

"Mmmm..." Misaki moaned as she took her first bite. "Delicious!"

"Glad you think so."

"GAH! DAMN IT STOP DOING THAT!" Misaki shrieked yet again for the third time that day.

"Let's make a deal," Takumi offered.

"...depends..." Misaki swallowed her mouthful. She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down next to her.

"If you try each and every food on this table, you'll tell me which one's your favorite."

Misaki shrugged. "That seems harmless. Sure." She picked up her chopsticks again.

Takumi smiled. "Okay then."

Misaki pulled open the lid of the second meat, boiled pork, and took a bite with a little bit of rice next to it.

"That's good."

Misaki pulled open the next lid and tried the next meat, grilled salmon.

"That's good."

She then again pulled open the next lid and took a bite of the following meat, fried chicken."

"That's good."

This practically went on for the next hour and a half.

* * *

"So? Which one is your favorite?" Takumi asked somehow sexily,

Misaki mumbled.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

Misaki rolled her eyes and mumbled some more.

"I can't hear you, darling, speak up."

"I SAID THAT THEY'RE ALL DELICIOUS! Damn..."

Takumi's lips twitched into a grin. "Glad you like my cooking. But which is your favorite?"

"I don't know. Why do you care anyway? I already said that they're all good."

"I care because I want to make delicious food for Misaki-chan all the time."

Misaki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her face was bright red. "Like I care. Baka Usui."

"Baka, Misaki-chan."

"Shut the hell up, Usui."

"But really, I wanna cook for you and know what foods you like when we're married."

Misaki's face somehow had gotten redder, if even possible, at the word "married". "Idiot, it's not like I care."

"Fine then. I'll make omelette rice tomorrow and tell me how you like it," he said. "What'll you cook for me, then?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Misaki snorted. "I'm not cooking shit for you." Misaki's heart fell a little when she noticed how his bright smiled faltered a bit. "But! There's a reason why I'm not cooking, so don't take it too personally!"

"Ah? And what is that reason, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki sighed. "I really can't cook shit-"

"I'm glad you can't cook _shit_," Usui interrupted teasingly. He had his trademark smirk on.

She shot a glare at him. "I wasn't really the type of person who cooked and cleaned. My sister and mother usually did that. You see, we used to be poor. I stayed home very seldom and provided by working at a cosplay cafe called Maid Latte. We eventually gained status through my father doing business with the wealthy families and things grew easier, as it seemed. Apparently it isn't so easy anymore."

Usui didn't know what to say. "Oh."

Misaki sighed again. "It's okay, though," she said, standing up. "Listen, I think that we've started off at the wrong foot. Why don't we start over again?" She held her hand out. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, you're fiance. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Usui smiled gleefully and stood up, too. "I'm Takumi Usui, your husband to be. The pleasure is all mine." He took her hand and shook it. "Why don't we sit down and watch T.V. or something? These chairs can get uncomfortable after awhile."

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

Misaki yawned. They had just watched 5 reruns of Hell's Kitchen, 6 reruns of How I Met Your Mother, and 2 of Spongebob Squarepants. She glanced over at the clock. It was midnight. She looked over only to find him sleeping.

"He looks so peaceful..." she said in awe. "But I wouldn't wanna just leave him on the couch." Misaki reached her hand over and lightly shook his arm. "Wake up, Usui."

"Stop being a dick, Gerard... It's too early..." Takumi responded.

"Idiot, it's Misaki. Now wake the hell up."

His beautiful eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh... What time is it?"

"It's 12."

He rubbed his eyes. "Shit, we were up that late?"

Misaki shrugged. "It appears to be so, yeah."

"Damn. Let's go to bed."

* * *

_How... are we going to do this?!_

Misaki stood there while Takumi took of his shirt and slowly started putting on his pajamas.

"I-I-I'm going to go to the bathroom..."

"Go right ahead."

Misaki sprinted for the door and quickly closed it. _Cedric said he and I were going to sleep together. Did he mean sleep SLEEP or "sleep"?_ Misaki was breathing heavily. "I'm not ready to, yet, damn it!" she quietly screamed to herself._ I'll... just sleep on the floor to be safe._

She changed into her pajama bottoms and a tank top and walked back into the bedroom, where Usui had his pajama outfit on.

"..."

Silence.

"...how about I just go on the floor?" Misaki suggested.

"And do what?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Sleep, idiot."

Usui sighed. "Listen, if anyone were to sleep on the floor, it would be me. And second of all, what's so bad about sleeping together?"

Misaki was taken aback. "IDIOT! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING'S WRONG WITH SLEEPING TOGETHER! BAKA! HENTAI! ASS-" she started to shriek, but Usui covered her mouth.

"Other people sleep, too, Misaki. I meant sleep in the same bed together. Were you thinking something else..?" he asked suggestively, smirking sexily.

"N-NO! Let's just go to bed, perverted alien!"

"Very well."

* * *

The whole night, without knowing it, Misaki clung onto Usui while Usui seemed to be hugging her possesively.

Boy, were they in for a surprise when they wake up.

* * *

^-^" again sorry for the late chappie ^-^" so how'd you guys like it? Don't forget to review! ^-^

R&R!


End file.
